The Choice
by Vanillasiren
Summary: The moment we never got to see: When Xanatos found out who "Owen" really was.


The Choice

Summary:  My take on something we never got to see: when Xanatos first found out the truth about Owen.

Author's Note:  This may have some subtle references to my other Puck-centric stories, but you should still be able to get this story if you haven't read them (though really you should read them, because I'm a total review-whore).

*"I couldn't resist revealing myself to Xanatos and offering him this delightful choice: one wish from the Puck, or a lifetime of service from Owen." – _Puck, in "The Gathering, Part Two"*_

Puck had actually thought quite a lot about this.

Most who knew him, or at least knew of him, would claim that he was a rash, impetuous being, child-like in his tendency to follow his impulses, always looking for the next challenge, the latest excitement, and always ready to play his next prank on an unsuspecting victim, mortal or otherwise.

And in some ways, they would be right. It took a lot to hold his interest, and Halcyon and "Anastasia" Reynard hadn't done it. The Queen's mortal husband was an intelligent and driven man – even ravaged by disease as he'd become, a development which Puck had always thought was rather unfortunate – but he was far too rigid in his morality to be much fun for very long. And as it turned out, his wife felt the same way, for she eventually divorced him.

Queen Titania had actually been his inspiration for Owen.

Well, not exactly. Of course, Vogel had been the template, both in appearance and manner, but the idea of throwing himself into a mortal guise so wholeheartedly, without even attempting to circumvent Oberon's law and use his magic –_ that_ had come straight from her. And he was pretty sure she'd known exactly who he was all along.

For starters, when he'd created Owen and applied for a job at Cyberbiotics, she was one of the few who didn't ask him if he was related to Preston Vogel. True, she hadn't done anything as direct as calling him out; she'd merely raised an eyebrow, given him a small, knowing smile, and shook his hand. He'd taken that to mean she had no issue with him being there and playing the mortal, just as she was. And he did very much enjoy it; Vogel's reaction alone was priceless, and he chuckled inwardly to think no one would guess what mischief lurked beneath the cool, controlled mask of his mortal guise.

Yes, it was true that he quickly grew bored, but not with the role – with the people. And as it happened, his reputation as one of the company's up-and-coming employees had caught the attention of several of Reynard's rivals. Among these was David Xanatos, the man who was also dating Reynard's daughter.

Dear old Davey-boy had intrigued the Puck from the moment they first met. He'd heard of him before, of course; the man's reputation preceded him. Halcyon often spoke of him scathingly. He seemed to take pleasure in warning "Owen" that the man didn't have an ounce of integrity. "It's like everything's a game to him," he'd often remark with frustration. Poor man, Puck thought. How could he have known that, instead of warning him off, he'd actually piqued "Owen's" interest?

It was Fox who had introduced them. She'd been carrying on with Davey-boy for quite some time, concealing the romance from her father. Puck was pretty sure the secrecy, coupled with the knowledge that the truth would eventually get out and majorly piss off daddy dearest, was half the reason she was with him in the first place. Yet he had to admit they made a striking couple, and their personalities were well-suited to each other.

"David, this is Owen Burnett, one of my father's most valued employees," Fox had said. The words had been simple, but her voice at been set at the low purr she seemed to reserve only for Xanatos. Even the most oblivious person on the planet would have been able to tell the two of them were doing it, Puck had thought, repressing a snicker.

Xanatos had smiled at him, all effortless poise and confidence, shaking his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you," he'd said. If he was worried Owen might report back to Halcyon that his most bitter rival was apparently quite cozy with his precious little girl, no trace of that apprehension showed on his face.

At least, it didn't to Owen. Apparently, Fox could read him better. She took Xanatos' arm. "Don't worry, David. Owen's not going to go tattling on us to daddy. He respects my privacy … don't you, Owen?" Her tone was light and pleasant, but there was a steely edge to the last few words, the bare hint of a threat.

This time he really had to fight the urge to laugh. Even if she had been properly trained, the little halfing would have been no match for him in his true form. Still, she could probably make "Owen's" life fairly miserable if she chose. She may not have had her mother's magic, but she had her wit, not mention her excellent manipulation skills.

Outwardly, he gave no trace of his thoughts. He merely said, "Of course I do." Xanatos raised a brow.

"Really, Owen? I've been told you're extremely loyal to your employer."

"Fox is a grown woman," Owen countered smoothly. "Her personal life is her own."

He spoke with conviction, and Xanatos nodded, seeming to accept it. He could see the slight shift in the man then. His posture and tone changed. He'd had been planning on being more subtle, Puck knew. He liked to think the little mortal before him had recognized him as a kindred spirit on some instinctual level, and that was what had caused Xanatos to abandon his usual manipulations and go the direct route.

"So tell me, Owen, are you happy at Cyberbiotics?"

He'd allowed himself to smile then, ever-so-slightly. "To be perfectly honest sir … no, not really. Meaning no disrespect to your father, of course," he added, inclining his head slightly to Fox.

She smirked. "Of course."

Xanatos had grinned. "In that case, I think we have a lot to talk about."

Things moved pretty quickly from there. He gave Reynard his notice and went to work for David. It was infinitely more fun than working at Cyberbiotics. Xanatos wasn't overly concerned with silly little things like integrity, morality, or legality. Oh yes, and the pay was a lot better, not that he cared. And goodness, Fox and David were such delightful _fun_. He didn't think he'd enjoyed himself this much since …

Nope, nope, he wasn't going to think about that stubborn creature. Too busy enjoying himself with mortals.

And oh, revealing himself to David would surely be the best fun of all!The man who thought he was so smart, who thought he knew _everything _that ordinary mortals didn't. Puck wouldn't call him arrogant; cocky was a better term. And his cockiness was well-earned. Unlike most humans these days, who had abandoned magic in favor of what they called "science," dear Davey-boy understood that both existed, and both could be used to his advantage. But of course, even he had his limits. For instance, he had no idea that his loyal right-hand man was actually one of the fair folk in disguise.

But he was going to find out.

Puck, despite his reputation, was not unfamiliar with the concept of patience, or the idea of delayed gratification. There were many times in those early days that he thought of revealing himself, but he held back, wanting to draw out the enjoyment of it, wanting to become so firmly entrenched in the mortal's life that his shock would be all the greater when he finally revealed the truth.

Eventually, however, he could resist the impulse no longer. So one day he asked Xanatos if they could speak privately, saying that he had something important to tell him. They'd stood across from each other on opposite sides of the desk in his office. He'd let the silence draw out, keeping his features inscrutable.

"I think I know what this is about." Xanatos had said.

_Oh, I sincerely doubt that, Davey-boy._ "Do you, sir?"

"Yes. It's the same thing that happened when you left Reynard. Someone has made you a better offer, and you've come to oh-so-politely give me your notice."

"Sir, I don't –"

"Please Owen, there's no need to prevaricate. Unlike Reynard, I don't take these things personally. I imagine you've been offered a more lucrative compensation package by one of my rivals. I get it. You're ambitious. I can respect that. But you're an amazing employee, and I don't want to lose you. So I can tell you right now, that whatever you've been offered, I can double it –"

"Sir, I have no intention of leaving the company."

Xanatos looked slightly taken aback. "Really?" He asked skeptically.

"I have always been frank with you, sir. Not that there haven't been offers. There have been several, actually. But I have turned them all down."

"Why?"

He could have kept up the ruse, even then. He could have said he saw greater potential in Xanatos Enterprises than any of those other companies, could have explained how a short-term gain would not be worth the long-term loss of all the doors that working here opened for him, blah blah blah …

"Sir, do you recall asking me why it seemed like I didn't have a personal life?"

Xanatos smiled at the memory. "Yes, I do. I remember you took a while to answer. I was actually starting to worry you might have taken offense to the question – which would have been understandable. I certainly could have phrased it more tactfully."

"Do you remember how I answered you?"

"Yes. You said that you didn't have a personal life. You said you didn't need one."

"And what did you take that to mean, sir?"

Xanatos frowned slightly, looking puzzled. "I took it too mean that you were too driven by your career at this point in your life to have the time to focus on anything else. It made sense to me; I was the same way at your age." _At your age. _Oh, this was getting to be better fun by the minute. Of course, it was true that his current guise was made to be almost ten years younger than David, but … oh, for a _mortal _to say that, to the likes of him!

"Are you saying that wasn't it?" Xanatos continued. "What exactly are you trying to tell me, Owen?"

He smiled widely then, something he didn't do very often in this form. "It's easier if I just show you."

Under Xanatos' questioning gaze, he held his shape for a just minute longer, and then he could resist no more. Tucking his glasses safely in his suit pocket, he began to spin around very fast, and in a moment, he had reverted to his true self.

"Surprise!"

Xanatos' reaction was everything that he could have hoped for. He actually staggered backwards in shock, just managing to catch himself before he fell to the floor. He never seen the self-assured man caught so completely and utterly off-guard. It was a moment before he managed to speak.

"Who … what … where's Owen?"

Puck chuckled. "Oh come on now, David. It's me! The real me. Haven't you read enough about magic to know me for what I am?"

"You're … you're a Child of Oberon, aren't you?" Xanatos said slowly, beginning to regain a measure of his usual composure.

Puck smirked. "Obviously."

"And you've been posing as 'Owen' this whole time."

"Exactamundo."

"Why?"

"Why else? For fun!" Puck exclaimed, and flitted about the room, laughing. "You mortals can_ so_ entertaining, David. And you're the most amusing one I've met in a very, very long time."

"Uh … thank you, I think." Xanatos blinked. He still seemed a little shell-shocked, but Puck had learned early on the man didn't let anything faze him for long.

"So, may I ask your name? Your real name, that is?"

Ah, typical David. Already trying to gain control of the situation.

"I am the Puck, also known as Robin Goodfellow."

"Ah. So you are that merry wanderer of the night."

"Why David, you _do _know your Shakespeare! I'm impressed. The man could turn a pretty phrase, couldn't he? Though I must say, he didn't get all the details of that evening quite right. So, you really didn't have any idea?"

"None," he admitted. "And honestly … I'm not sure exactly why you've revealed yourself to me."

"Well David, it's pretty simple. As much fun as I've been having, I've decided it's only fair to give you a choice." This was the part he had been dreading, just a little bit. Xanatos was a remarkable mortal, but Puck doubted even he could resist this offer. No one had before. But it wouldn't be so bad. He'd had his fun here, and he could always find other amusements.

In fact, maybe he could even stop by Ireland and visit …

No. That was a bad idea.

"What choice?" David was asking.

"Hmm? Oh. Well, basically, the deal is, you either get one wish from the Puck … or a lifetime of service from Owen."

Xanatos appeared to be considering. "So let me make sure I have this straight. You're offering either a single wish –"

"Yup."

"And the limits on this wish –"

"There are none."

He could see the change come over his face as he realized exactly what that meant. Still, he attempted to cover, hastening to make his expression neutral.

"I already have more money and power than most people in the world, with many means at my disposal to get more."

"Oh David, don't try and play coy with me. I _am_ Owen, remember? I know what you want more than anything: immortality. And I can give it to you. All you have to ask."

"Really?"

"Hmm-mm."

"Just like that."

"Just like that."

"And if I choose Owen?"

"You get a lifetime of utterly efficient, completely loyal service. You will never have to worry about me being lured away by a bigger pay check, never have to wonder if I have some ulterior motive. I'll always be there, and I'll always serve your best interests."

Xanatos frowned. "But only as Owen."

Puck nodded. "Yes, only as him. No magic."

Puck fully expected him to go for the wish now, but Xanatos still hesitated.

"David, if you need some time to mull it over, I can –"

"I choose Owen."

Puck stared at him. Now it was his turned to be shocked. "You … you _what_?"

Xanatos grinned, enjoying a little payback for being caught so unawares earlier. "You heard me. I choose Owen."

"But … but I thought you wanted to be immortal more than anything!"

"Yes, but I'm confident I can achieve immortality through my own means. And after all, it's not as though I'm knocking on death's door. I'm perfectly healthy."

"You never know, David."

"That's not a threat, is it?"

"No, of course not. I just want to make sure … you're _really _choosing Owen?"

"You're not trying to back out, are you?"

"Oh no. I always honor my agreements. I'm just a little …"

"Surprised? I know the feeling."

Puck chuckled. "Oh, you _are_ such fun!" He paused. "So. Owen then?"

"Yes."

"You're certain now? Because I have to warn you David, there are no take-backs. There's no changing your mind once this decision is made."

"I'm certain."

Puck grinned at him. This had worked out better than he'd hoped. "As you wish."

With that, Puck promptly changed back into his human form.

"Owen?"

"Yes, Mr. Xanatos?" His assistant's expression was just as guileless as it had been before.

"I'd like the latest reports on my desk in one hour."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Owen's face. "Of course, sir," he said. Then he strode from the office and went to attend to his work.

Xanatos' choice has both surprised and delighted Puck. He'd doubted anything about serving the human could have truly shocked him after that – and for a long while, nothing did. It wasn't that things suddenly got boring, but … well, he'd lived an extremely long time, after all, and there were few developments he couldn't see coming.

But even he couldn't have known that David's decision would have such lasting consequences, forcing him to make a choice of his own, one which was even more astonishing, not just to others, but to himself.

And he never could have foreseen what his choice would cost him.

Puck usually enjoyed being surprised. But this time, it was … no fun. No fun at all.

*"Very well, Puck. You have made your choice. And now you shall live with it. Forever." – _Oberon, to Puck, in "The Gathering, Part Two."*_


End file.
